1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying structure of semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor carrier in which a heat conduction region is formed (or it can be optionally formed on a thermal conductor) so as to form an electricity-supplying layer of prescribed thickness thereby acquiring a reflection and thermal conductive heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has become a significant trend to use Cu, Ni, Ag, Au, and Cr on the semiconductor carrier to form the material for an interconnecting circuit, wherein Cu, Ni, Ag, Au and Cr have a relatively low resistance and higher electro migration resistance. The interconnected spots thereof are coated or separated out with Cu, Ni, Ag, Au or Cr by electroplating so as to fill the minor dents on the granulated carrier surface.